My Savor
by XxMrs-Bella-GreyxX
Summary: Bella gets raped by her best friend Jacob. Edward helps her heal.


**One – Shot**

Bella Swan POV

'_Everyday. Everyday I remembered what he did to me. How he bruised and tore my inside. How he penetrated me. How could Jacob do this? '_

I decided to live with the Cullen's. It was where I felt most safe. Secure. But everyday, I would scream with a simple movement. Even when Edward would hold me.

It has been almost a year now. I was recovering, but very very slowly. Me and Edward had the house to ourselves while the rest went out for a hunt.

Slowly, trembling, I walked around the house. Edward following me, quietly. As we reached the living room, I turned to look at me. "Can you sit down?" I whispered, he nodded and sat down. Slowly, I crawled onto his lap and curled my self into a ball and buried my head into his neck. I slowly massaged the back his neck with my fingers. He slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around me. I sucked in a breath._ This is Edward. He would never hurt you. _I thought constantly when I held him. Every touch made me remember... but I reminded myself. Edward would never hurt me, He loved me. I looked at his face, he was looking at me. A small faint smile bloomed over his face.

"I love you." I croaked out, he smiled. "I love you too." He whispered back, soothingly he touched my face with his knuckles, softly. I leaned into the touch and smiled, closing my eyes in ecstasy. I haven't been so...happy before. Well, not in the past few months... I sighed in content and kissed Edward's shoulder. He sighed and looked away. I reached up and touched his face, hoping for him to look back at me. He turned his face back. I leaned up as far as I could go, our nose touching.

"Kiss me."I whispered. Edward blinked, a bit stunned by my words. But, he didn't hesitate an leaned down. His lips slowly pressed against mine. My hands trembled a bit to his hair and I tangled them into his tossed hair. All movement we slow but accounted for. This kiss..it felt different. It felt like our first..yet our last.

I pulled him closer now. I didn't want this our last kiss. I wanted him. I loved him, and I still do. I wasn't to let this ruin us, let everything we had planned in our life go to waste. "Love me." I whimpered out, my hand son his chest now, gripping on his shirt. He froze, I didn't want to be rejected...I wanted to be loved. I wanted to know he still loved me the way he did a few months ago.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting scared." He whispered. I shook my head. "I know I want you Edward. Please, please don't reject me.."I whimpered a whine at the last part, my voice breaking. Tears welled in my eyes and Edward looked at me with a remorseful look. "The others will be home soon.." He stated, I shook my head. "I don't care. If I'm with you, I'm happy. Just..Just please. I love you." I sobbed out. He stared at me, sorrowfulness in his eyes. His hand trembled and slowly cupped my jaw.

"Hows a shower sound?" He whispered. I let out a bit of a laugh. Edward smiled proudly so did I. "C-C-Can you carry me?" I stuttered out, Edward nodded and as he rose, picked me. I clinged to him and closed my eyes. As we reached his bedroom, then around his room to the bathroom he set me on my feet.

"Do you want to undress alone?" He asked, I shook my head and bit my lip down. "I- Would you..I..Uh." I couldn't quite get it out. Edward looked at me confused. "What?" He asked, I bit my lip then mumbled out. "Would you undress me..as if..we were making love normally?" I whispered. He sighed in content and smiled. He walked over and leaned down to kiss me. I put my hands on his chest an moved the so they unhooked the buttons on his shirt. His hands slowly traveled down my body, shaping my hips and pulls off my shirt. Breaking our kiss for a second, then going back. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. I moaned and put my head back, pulling off Edward's shirt after regaining my focus.

His hand went to unhook my bra and I stiffened. Edward froze and looked at me. "Are you alright?" He whispered, I nodded and reached down to pull off his jeans. After taking off my bra, he lifted me on to the counter. His forehead against mine, he both panted now. His hands went to my hips and pulled off my jeans and underwear with a swift movement. I swallowed and blushed. Edward shook his head and kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispered, I smiled. I wrapped my legs around him and used my feet to pull down his jeans and boxers to his ankles. He kicked them away and is tared into his eyes.

He we were, faced to face, naked. Hot. Ready. I reached up and kissed him slowly, pulling him closer. I whimpered when he placed himself in between my legs. "It's okay. I'm not doing anything without your permission." He promised. I relaxed and sighed. "Shower?" I whispered. He nodded and carried me to the shower.

- O -

He pressed me against the steamy tiles. We both panted hard and up close. I swallowed and looked him in the eyes. "I love you. So much." I whispered, he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too Bella. Much as you know." He whispered. I yawned, and grazed my water wrinkled finger against him back.

"I'm tired." I whispered, he nodded and turned off the water . We stepped out and wrapped a towel around us. I smiled and closed my eyes. As we reached the bed, he laid us both down. He reached for the modern quilt and pulled it up to cover our bodies. I giggled tiredly. Edward smiled, caressing my cheek. "I love you.' We chorused, we both laughed a bit before I yawned. I cuddled up into Edward's bare chest.

- O -

I fluttered my eyes open. I woke up in a cold bare bed. I whimpered and looked around. "Edward?" I called out, holding the quilt up to cover myself. The door creaked open and I flinched. "Who there?" I screamed, but I saw Edward and relaxed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.."He promised. I nodded and bit my lip ."Come here." I whispered. He did so. Walking over and sat on the bed. I dropped the quilt, exposing my body, and crawled over to him. "Make love to me again."I whispered he chuckled and shook his head. "We can't, people are here." He whispered. I shook my head. "I don't care." I grumbled then crawled on to his lap. He gazed at me, scanning my body with a swallow.

"I know you want me." I teased, grinding against him, popping my chest out. God, it has been so long since I've been an open book. But in my mind, I was believing this way was for Edward only. Edward swallowed, putting his hands on my thighs. I moaned softly.

Edward pulled me against his body, kissing my neck as I moaned. His fingers scaling down my body as I pulled him to kiss me. Edward growled into my mouth and laid me down. I moaned softly, allowing Edward kiss down my body. I whimpered with need. He licked slowly up between the small valley in-between my breast. I tangled my fingers into Edward's hair and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Edward groaned and in pulled off Edward's jean needfully. He turned us over, me on top of him.

"Baby..please.."Edward said, panting. I smirked and started to suck on his neck hard then to his shoulder. My fingers went to his shirt and I popped the buttons and kissed down his chest. Edward watched me, propping himself on his elbow. I climbed back up his body and kissed him. Edward massaged my thighs and i moaned. Slowly I shifted so I felt him at my center. I whimpered and he pulled me down.

- O -

I panted hard on Edward's shoulder, his lips slowly going up and down my neck to my shoulder. My finger massaged his scalp and i pulled away. He looked at me and smiled. "I Love you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him softly. He pulled away as I clung to him. He put a finger on my lips stopping me.

"Lets go downstairs." He offered, I nodded and got up and got dressed.

I looked at Edward with a soft smile. He smiled back. My eyes started to get teary. This man. This man saved me. He took care of me when I needed him. He gave me everything. Kissed me when I need a kiss. Wiped away my tears. He took so much care of me. He smiled when I need it. Edward went through so much pain for me. I walked over and pulled him down to kiss me. He gasped into my mouth but slowly begun his lips to move slowly.

"I love you so much Edward. More then words can comprehend." I whispered. He smiled and held my cheek.

"I love you too Bella. So much." He replied.

- O -

I watched my kids as they ran around the yard. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as his hand rubbed up and down my back. I still had nightmares, but Edward was there to sooth me. I was still healing, but I'm happy. Me and Edward.

I was happy.


End file.
